


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ZapBadger



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBadger/pseuds/ZapBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac won't stop pining for Ellie. Carver gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Ellie! Ellie!!” Isaac called, eyes darting back and forth across the tundra coating the surface of Tau Volantis.  
“Save it Clarke, she can’t hear you!” John Carver interrupted the engineer’s shouts, annoyance lacing his tone. They’d been trudging through the knee deep snow for hours searching for the pilot, and Isaac’s desperation was grating on his nerves.  
“Ellie!” He continued yelling anyway, and Carver growled, gritting his teeth. Spotting a nearby hut however, he tapped Isaac’s shoulder and pointed to it, the pair making their way towards the cabin. Isaac’s cries ceased for a moment and he slumped after the Sergeant, following him into the warmth of the shelter. He yelped when he was caught off guard by Carver, forcing his helmet down, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the nearest wall.  
“Listen here Clarke-“  
“Get the fuck off me!” Carver tightened his grip, pulling his lips into a sneer.  
“Shut up. Look, I’m here to complete a mission, not to save your ex girlfriend, okay?” Isaac protested with his eyes, unable to speak, struggling against the Sarge’s iron grip. There was venom in the other man’s eyes which he recognised all too much. The Marker’s influence. His plasma cutter clattered to the floor as he grabbed both of Carver’s arms in an attempt to push him off. The latter merely laughed, clearly more built than the engineer, holding him back easily with one hand. Isaac was smarter though. The grip on his neck loosened slightly and Isaac coughed. “Now, we’re going to follow the route given and that’s all. If you don’t want to, I’m leaving you here for the Necromorphs.”  
“You need me to destroy the Marker.”  
“We won’t get to the Marker if we keep looking for Ellie!” Carver growled, jolting Isaac back into the wall and pinning him there, gun pressed into his jaw. “So are you in, or out?” Isaac knew Carver could and would leave him here for dead, but he didn’t want to just forget about Ellie. Calculating, he considered getting Carver off him, but Carver was definitely the stronger of the two. The Marker was also messing with his head, so he didn’t want to provoke him too much.  
“Out.” Isaac spat, lunging forward at the same time as if he was going to kiss Carver. He had expecting the Sergeant to move out of the way and was shocked when he felt his lips against his own, Carver’s arms forming a cage trapping Isaac against the wall. John looked confused for a moment, and Isaac swore he felt him press back for a second before the touch was gone.  
“What the fuck Clarke!?” He slammed his hand into the wall beside Isaac’s head, making the engineer flinch.  
“Get off me Carver.” Growling, Isaac shoved once more, but the Sarge didn’t budge.  
“No. No.” Carver smirked slightly, the hand on Isaac’s neck slipping into his hair instead and holding it painfully. “I’ve got a better idea.” Isaac cried out as he was forced onto his knees, watching as Carver began unzipping his suit. “You act like a fairy, I’ll fucking treat you like one.” Before he could protest or move away, Carver’s cock was jammed into Isaac’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. His hands immediately went to Carver’s thighs in an attempt to push him off, but his head was being held tight by the sergeant’s hand as his mouth was forcefully fucked. The act made Isaac’s jaw and scalp hurt, but it was no use reasoning with Carver whilst he was balls deep in his mouth. He struggled for a moment but quickly realised that it wouldn’t help at all. Closing his eyes, Isaac began to hollow his cheeks and suck, remembering how Ellie had sucked him off and was hoping it’d help Carver get off faster. Carver was grunting and yelling insults at Isaac that the engineer was sure he’d wanted to since they met, but when Isaac began to make an effort to suck his dick, the grunts turned into moans and his movements became more frantic. Isaac began to work his tongue along the bottom of his cock, drawing a long hiss from Carver.  
“Fuck, yes, Isaac, shit…” He growled out, pounding into Isaac’s lips until there were tears in the engineer’s eyes. Carver pulled out suddenly though and Isaac fell forward, realising the erection in his suit for the first time. He screwed his eyes shut and willed it away, shocked and ashamed that he’d gotten hard from behind face fucked by someone who he hated and hated him back. In the back of his head he knew he’d enjoyed it, and the dull ache in his jaw which reminded him of the abuse it’d been through sent sparks of pleasure down to his dick. He glanced up to see Carver stroking his cock softly, chest heaving, his suit now left on the floor as he removed the rest of his clothes.  
“You’re a fucking tease Clarke. Now take off your clothes.” Isaac took a moment to process this, but Carver was impatient, leaning down and cupping the engineer’s hard on through his suit. He let out an involuntary groan, arching into Carver’s touch. Isaac knew he shouldn’t want it, want Carver to touch him, but he couldn’t help himself. He attempted to stifle his moans as the Sarge palmed his cock, shakily pulling at his suit and clothes until they were scattered across the floor and Carver had a hold of his dick, stroking it languidly. Squirming slightly, Isaac pushed himself up, only to find his lips connect with Carver’s again, but this time the kiss was bruising, the other man biting and sucking his lips, tongue parting his lips and diving into the older mans mouth. Isaac dug his nails into Carver’s shoulders as he was pushed back into the wall, the brick biting his bare skin as Carver began to get bored of his mouth and wandered to his neck, pausing to suck his earlobe. A moan ran from his mouth as he felt Carver’s cock against his, the Soldier grinding his hips into Isaac’s. Thought trailed from his mind as Carver bit the point between his shoulder and neck, but his hand managed to find its way between them to grip both of their dicks and tug, causing Carver to groan.  
“Yes, fuck, Isaac, more…” Carver muttered into his shoulder as they both began frantically fucking Isaac’s hand, his head lolling back to rest on the wall, breath coming in pants.  
“Jesus Carver…” He could just about wrap his and around them both, and he could feel how thick the other mans cock was in comparison to his, but it wasn’t quite as long. Without thinking, he dragged his thumb over the slit, but Carver yanked away again, gripping the base of his dick, this time forcing Isaac down onto all fours. The engineer’s legs quivered in anticipation as he felt the other man’s tongue at his opening, lapping gently at it for a moment. Isaac tremble at the feeling, biting his lip and turning his head to watch.  
“No.” Carver pushed Isaac’s head back so he was staring at the floor and a gasp left his lips as he felt Carver’s tongue again, this time dipping slightly into his ass. Isaac mewled, the action making his dick hard enough to hurt. He went to reach for it, but the sergeant yanked his hair and hissed in his ear.  
“Fucking behave Clarke.” Instead of his tongue, Isaac felt Carver’s hand wander down his back, saliva slickened fingers pressed to his entrance. He pushed in one finger quickly but gently, Isaac gritting his teeth at the foreign feeling as Carver began to finger fuck him, gradually adding more and more fingers in, making Isaac gasp each time.  
Soon enough, Isaac was grunting and begging for more, rocking back onto Carvers fingers in time with each thrust. He whined when they left, glancing back at the soldier and biting his lip when he saw Carver lining his cock up with Isaac’s opening, one hand clawing his back, the other keeping his dick steady as he pushed into Isaac. The engineer bowed his head and hissed out the other mans name, eyes slamming shut as Carver fucked him shallowly at first, stretching Isaac enough to accommodate his cock before he pushed in further, groaning at just how tight Isaac was. When Carver paused for a second, Isaac suspected that the Marker’s effect had weakened suddenly and he panicked slightly, going to pull away from him. But he was held firm by the soldiers hands, who quickly pushed deeper inside him.  
“Fuck you’re tight Clarke.” Carver muttered when he’d sheathed himself fully inside the engineer, bowed over his back, gripping his shoulders. Isaac whimpered in response as he felt the cock throbbing in his ass, resting snugly against his neglected prostrate. Carver began to move, slowly, just scraping it as he pushed in, and it was driving Isaac insane. He clawed at the floor, begs trailing from his mouth as he wanted more, pushing back in an effort to get what he needed. Isaac resorted to clenching around Carver’s dick, to entice him to fuck the engineer faster. It worked, and the soldier began pounding into Isaac hard enough to leave friction burns on his knees and hands. He was panting and gasping into the floor, crying out every time he felt Carver’s cock hit his prostate. He could tell the soldier was close, by his erratic movements and laboured breathing, but Isaac whined slightly as his neglected dick began to throb for attention.  
“What do you need?” Carver panted between thrusts, hands clamped on either side of Isaac’s hips.  
“Carver, fuck, I need you to touch my dick, please…” Isaac muttered hurriedly, hoping the other heard. He whimpered in relief when he felt Carver’s hand around his dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.  
“Fuck, yes, oh God…” He mumbled, feeling heat coil in his stomach as Carver fucked him and worked his dick. “I’m gonna-“ He began, but he’d already began to come, shooting all over Carver’s hand and the floor, tightening around his cock unconsciously. The soldier grunted a final time before following, spurting deep inside Isaac with a cry, before slumping over the engineer. Unable to hold both their weight, Isaac collapsed onto the floor, tingles still basking through him after his orgasm. He chuckled softly before addressing Carver.  
“Well, looks like we’re both fairies.” Carver snorted.  
“At least we’re fairies that kick ass.”


End file.
